


Письмо Тайлеру Локвуду

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Кэролайн Форбс исчезла, как будто растворившись в воздухе. Что заставило девушку покинуть Мистик-Фолз, никому ничего не сказав? Почему она бросила все? Жива ли вообще малышка Кэр? Эти вопросы на протяжении многих десятилетий тревожили ее друзей и близких. И ответы на все вопросы, мучавшие его и многих других, получает Тайлер Локвуд, получив письмо, написанное ровным почерком Кэролайн Форбс.





	Письмо Тайлеру Локвуду

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: И снова Шайен. Дорогая, спасибо за идею)))

Знаешь, Локвуд, я ведь изменилась. Моя душа, которая была похоронена тобою под толстым слоем льда, оттаяла за многие десятилетия, и теперь я могу свободно дышать. Так, как не могла рядом с тобой. Ты был для меня всем, но подчиняясь своему самовлюбленному эго, ты причинил мне столько боли... Прости, что говорю это сейчас, но раньше я могла сорваться на тебя, и ты ничего не понял бы. Мы просто поссорились бы, и все вернулось на круги своя. Столько времени я молчала и уверяла себя, что ты изменишься. Как же я ошибалась, Локвуд! После того, как ты стал гибридом, все только ухудшилось.

Вампир внутри тебя искал выхода, а ты, поддаваясь ему, сумел настолько глубоко засесть в своем эгоизме, что даже не заметил, как я разлюбила тебя. Не заметил, как я отдалилась от тебя и практически отключила свои чувства. Бросить тебя было бы самым простым способом для меня. Но отголоски прежних чувств мешали мне сделать это. Я не могла так поступить с тобой, но, увы, мне пришлось. Мне пришлось покинуть тебя, оставить одного и издали наблюдать, как ты живешь прежней жизнью, такой, какой она была до меня.

Сначала было больно, когда ты даже не переживал за меня и не пытался искать. Это было предательство, Локвуд, предательство. Я ушла, оставив тебя, чтобы хоть как-то образумить… Но ты был настолько увлечен Ребеккой, что мое внезапное исчезновение не побеспокоило тебя. Только Елена и Бонни начали меня искать, но… Вампиру легко скрыться от ведьмы, просто став под защиту к другому ведьмаку или же перейдя на другую сторону, которую она не сможет обнаружить. 

Да, я ушла. И не надо обвинять меня в трусости. Это был осознанный выбор, хотя я и бросила всех дорогих мне людей: мать, тебя, Елену, Бонни, Деймона… Сбежала от вас и проблем, которые буквально сопровождали маленький городок Мистик-Фолз. Мне, действительно, было стыдно и очень больно от того, что я оставила родную мать, простого человечка, без своей защиты… Нет… я просто отвела опасность. Вы этого не понимали, но мне было все ясно, как божий день. Я ведь не хотела, чтобы кто-то из вас пострадал.

Не хотела, и мне подвернулся случай остановить всех Древнейших… Смешно, правда? Надеяться, что сможешь противостоять могуществу и силе, накопленным за многие столетия. Но я верила в это, не сомневаясь в себе и продолжая отвлекать их внимание от города. Мне удалось это сделать, Локвуд, вы были в безопасности, я же, наоборот, бежала навстречу своей смерти. Прошу, не надо сочувствия, оно мне без надобности. Я сама приняла то роковое решение, которое впоследствии стало залогом моего успешного и счастливого настоящего. 

Думаю, до Мистик-Фолз долетели слухи о том, что Клаус приобрел спутницу жизни, и все вы, я уверена, гадали, кто это? Я так сожалею, что не могла видеть ваши терзания по этому поводу, да и мне интересно, какие догадки у вас были? Меня снедало любопытство, и, откровенно говоря, до сих пор терзает своего рода неудовлетворение. Ты уже догадался, кто стал женой Клауса? Нет? Даю, тебе маленькую подсказочку. Ты прекрасно ее знаешь, у нее светлые волосы и красивая улыбка. Вот, опять упущен момент, когда твое лицо озарило понимание. Да, Локвуд, это Кэролайн Форбс. Не веришь?

Что ж твое это право. Только не надо сейчас терзаться от мыслей о том, что меня заставили это сделать и что если бы ты тогда, в далеком прошлом, нашел меня, то все было бы иначе… Нет, такого не было бы. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Как я сказала ранее, я уводила их от родного города, не беспокоясь о своей жизни. Это и сыграло немаловажную роль в моем довольно удавшемся плане. Когда я привела Древних на границу Канады, то остановилась и дала себя догнать. Наверняка сейчас тебя терзает непонимание, почему они пытались догнать меня. Ну, ответ довольно прост.

Я забрала кое-какие вещички сразу у троих Древних. Причем очень важные вещи, без которых им было не зачем появляться в Мистик-Фолз. Надо отметить, что они были немало удивлены, застав меня, спокойно ожидающую их под тенью большого раскидистого дуба. Как это ни странно, но они не даже не думали о моем убийстве, и позже я узнала почему. Хитрость, с которой я украла у них вещи, поразила их и заставила задуматься. Новая кровь, четвертый союзник и просто милая девушка были как нельзя кстати этим троим. Немного подумав, они предложили присоединиться к ним.

Это было странное приглашение, но я приняла его. И стала полноправной вампиршей в их семье. Было приятно осознать, что Ребекка не считала меня конкуренткой, и мы с ней подружились. Прошло совсем немного времени, и дружба переросла в нечто большее. В связь, которая соединила нас прочнее любых цепей. Тебе может показаться нелепым такое быстрое принятие меня, но поверь, я сделала все возможное, чтобы этот процесс стал быстрым. И мне удалось сделать так, чтобы закрытое сердце Ребекки открылось. Мы стали сестрами, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я была одинокой. Она стала для меня глотком воздуха, с которого началась моя новая жизнь.

Ее братья поддерживали меня и стали практически родными. Элайджа... О, этот вампир заменил мне отца, которого у меня никогда не было. Разговаривая со мной, занимаясь разными делами, он находил правильные слова и действия, чтобы помочь мне стать более взрослой и рационально мыслящей женщиной. Ему это удалось, ведь слова и действия Элайджи были настолько по-отечески правильными и не носящими никакого подтекста, что я стала достойной представительницей нашего вида.

Клаус... Я знаю, что на твоем лице появилась собачья преданность. Будь так любезен, убери эту ужасную гримасу, а то меня стошнит. Что ж… пора открыть и эту сторону моей жизни. Признаюсь честно, сначала во мне проявились животные инстинкты, обуздать которые мне было нелегко. На подсознательном уровне я тянулась к более совершенному существу, чем я. И эта тяга постепенно приобретала всем известные очертания сначала симпатии, а потом, после практически двадцати лет совместной жизни, и любви. На мое счастье, она была не безответной. 

Хочешь знать, почему я сделала это? Вышла за него замуж? Да потому, что, каким бы он не казался ублюдком на первый взгляд, он настоящий с теми, кого любит. Ты не веришь. И твое скептическое лицо меня смешит. Должна отметить тот факт, что Ребекка не раз порывалась вернуться и притащить тебя к нам домой. И ты понимаешь, я не могла этого допустить. Еще один гибрид? Да еще к тому же и мой бывший? Ох, не думаешь ли ты, что оказавшись рядом с тобой, я бы стала изменять Клаусу?

Досада. Приятное чувство, согласись? Ведь оно буквально вгрызается в твое тело, доставляя все больше дискомфорта. Признайся, ты ведь подумал об этом после прочтения строчек о Ребекке и ее порывах. Конечно, подумал. Я знаю. Но я не настолько глупа, да и ты, скорее всего, не стал бы этого делать прямо перед носом у своего создателя. Поэтому… На семейном совете мы решили, что Ребекка должна пока отправиться отдыхать в свой новенький гроб. Такой прелестный, надо отметить... Она и не сопротивлялась, если честно. Ей не так нравилось жить в современном мире, как всем нам. 

Поэтому можешь быть благодарным, что остался вдали от всего этого. А помнишь наш последний вечер перед тем, как я исчезла?..

_\- Кэролайн… - мягкое прикосновение пальцев к щеке девушки заставило ее вздрогнуть. – Мне пора… Увидимся завтра, дорогая._

_\- Нет, Тайлер, подожди, – она удержала его руку и, глядя в глаза, прошептала. – Запомни меня такой._

_\- Кэр… Что за…_

_\- Просто помни меня, Тай, помни…_

_Форбс, отвернувшись, скрыла подступившие на глаза слезы. Почувствовав легкий поцелуй на макушке, она услышала:_

_\- Люблю тебя._

_И как только Локвуд покинул ее дом, она бросила в пустоту:_

_\- Прощай._

Мда уж... Прошлое так умиляет, не правда ли? Каким ребенком я была! И наивность была моим главным недостатком в то время, поэтому я ее полностью истребила в себе, мой дорогой друг! Со временем практически все мое существо претерпело изменения, причем, надо отметить, что в лучшую сторону. От той девушки, яростно защищающей свои принципы, не осталось и следа. И хочу сказать, что я рада этому. Ты, наверное, пытаешься понять, почему я написала это письмо именно сейчас, когда прошло практически семьдесят лет с момента нашей последней встречи. Не мучайся, Локвуд, ответ как никогда прост. 

Я, Клаус и Элайджа собираемся посетить городок, в котором произошло столько интересного. И не надо удивляться, что по прошествии стольких лет мы хотим познакомиться с некоторыми новыми жителями. Как Тори и Джексон, детишки Бонни и Джереми, например. Да и старые нам тоже очень интересны. Как Елена и Деймон? Да и ты как со своей дорогой Катериной? Выдерживаешь вспыльчивость и стервозность Петровой?

Ах да! Наверное, в данный момент ты задаешься вопросом, зачем я все это пишу. Ну, для того, чтобы для вас не было сюрпризом, какой я стала. Да, и передай Елене, что этого письма не было бы, не будь у меня долга перед ней. Дочитывай последние строчки, гибрид, и беги собирать всех своих друзей. Как только ты откроешь это письмо, мы сразу же двинемся в путь.

Удачи, Тайлер Локвуд.


End file.
